


Kaede's Birthday Surprise

by Mandy_Shojo



Category: Barajou no Kiss | Kiss of Rose Princess
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-04 13:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11555940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandy_Shojo/pseuds/Mandy_Shojo
Summary: Kaede's first birthday after his marriage to Anise. Anise wants to give him a surprise, but will she be able to?





	Kaede's Birthday Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Kaede and Anise are in their 20s for this fic

I awoke on the hot summer morning, rays of light shining through the window onto me. However, I was surprised-and somewhat lonely from the fact that my lovely new wife was not lying with me.

  _Weird. She normally wakes up after me._

 Searching for her, I walked into the kitchen. I found her there-cooking. She looked beautiful as she stirred the batter, but she didn't have much cooking experience, so I was a bit nervous about how it would turn out.

 "Good morning," I said to her, trying to control the urge to go hold her and kiss her, as I didn't want to mess her up.

 "Kaede..." She muttered softly. "You weren't supposed to wake up yet."

 "What's wrong with me being up now?" I asked.

 "I wanted to surprise you for your birthday..."

  _She's so cute._

 "Well, the day isn't over yet, if you want to surprise me, do your best."

 

Throughout the day she surprised me a lot, but none of it was in a  _good_ way. She kept making mistakes in her surprises, such as: batter from the breakfast splattering all over the place (at least I got to lick it off of her), inviting the other knights over (I was happy to see Seiran, but I still hate Tenjo and Mutsuki and they kept flirting with her and getting on my nerves), and knocking the candles over at whatever restaurant it was she took me to for dinner as I went in for a kiss and she got flustered.

 

"I'm sorry Kaede... I just wanted to make this birthday perfect for you..." she said while pouting that night.

"And it was perfect. I got to spend all day with you didn't I?" I said as her cute blush started to cover her face.

"But... we're together all the time anyway...! And I wanted today to be special... It's your first birthday with us as a married couple... And..."

"And what?"

"I... sort of... have a feeling... next year... we won't be alone..."

"Are you saying you're... pregnant?"

"Not yet! I just..."

"Do you want to be...?"

She nodded and my eyes lit up in surprise as I smiled and went in to kiss and touch her.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I think I need to read more novels instead of manga and visual novels. My writing skills are so rusty and I think reading (good) works is what I need to do to brush up (other than getting more practice in of course)


End file.
